Ya no nos importa
by fangirlpercico
Summary: Nico y Leo tienen una nueva vida juntos, no quieren pensar o hablar sobre sus "amigos", ¿Pero que pasará cuando ellos aparezcan en su departamento? ¿Cómo reaccionaran?


_Disclaimer: ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, son del maravilloso Rick Riordan_

* * *

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que las cosas habían estado realmente mal, ahora las cosas habían vuelto a ser tranquilas, y por tranquilas hablamos de los monstruos normales tratando de atacar semidioses, pero no había tantos de ellos, tardaban cada vez más en regenerarse, de hecho, podría decirse que se vivía con mucha tranquilidad.

Nico vivía en un edificio de departamentos, en la planta número siete. Trabajaba en una cafetería, el dueño era su amigo, quien quiera que lo hubiera conocido hace tres años no lo podría reconocer, había cambiado, ya no era el mismo chico con barreras alrededor de él, le sonreía al mundo, reía y hacía bromas, había dejado de usar solo playeras negras, se había cortado un poco el cabello, había crecido al menos un palmo, estaba un poco más bronceado, básicamente

Nico había descubierto que después de todo, si había esperanza, que la mejor manera de seguir adelante era sonreírla a la vida, ahora que tenía una nueva vida no le atemorizaba demostrar quién era, estaba orgulloso de sí mismo y de las decisiones que había tomado, estaba bien consigo mismo. Sabía que había cometido errores, como todos, pero trataba de aceptar que por algo pasaban las cosas.

Aunque claro, como todos, tenía secretos, el principal y que no admitía era, obviamente, el hecho de que su padre fuera un dios, y mucho menos el dios de la muerte. Y Nico sabía que si visitase el Campamento Mestizo, seguramente se cerraría ante todo y dejaría de sonreír, porque definitivamente ese no era su lugar, jamás se había sentido recibido ahí.

Nico trataba de no pensar en ninguno de sus conocidos del Campamento Mestizo, ni siquiera en su hermana que estaba más feliz con su novio y sus amigos que con su hermano y bueno, a los demás no valía la pena siquiera recordarlos.

Nico regresaba a casa en su patineta, era su momento favorito. Después de que terminaba de trabajar en la cafetería, se subía a su patineta y recorría todo el camino a casa en ella. Al principio, todos sus vecinos pensaban que era el clásico skater que había en su ciudad, pero con el tiempo, se dieron cuenta de que no lo era y logró ganarse la confianza de todos los que lo veían pasar a esa hora.

Ese día Nico había salido temprano, eran las 4 de la tarde, hacía calor y el sol realmente calentaba demasiado, se había puesto su gorra favorita y la playera sin mangas eran perfectas. Cuando llegó al departamento entro a la cocina.

-¡Leo! ¡Te acabaste el jugo! –gritó. Sabía que él estaba en casa, porque su motocicleta estaba abajo y porque trabajaba en el estudio del departamento. Cuando Leo no le contesto fue a ver qué pasaba. Nico hubiera preferido que el más feo de los monstruos estuviera en su sala de estar, no _ellos_.

Nico observo a Leo que se veía muy incómodo ahí, ahora entendía porque no había respondido. En los sillones había un chico rubio de ojos azules, una chica morena, otro chico con el cabello negro y los ojos azules como el agua, a su lado había una chica rubia con los ojos grises, también había un chico musculoso con rasgos chinos, a su lado una chica morena con el cabello claro.

Si, Jason, Pipper, Percy, Annabeth, Frank y Hazel. Habían pasado tres años desde que los habían dejado de ver, Nico se había ido primero, sin dar razones, de todas maneras a nadie le interesaba; después Leo se fue, según lo que le contó no le fue difícil irse, anticipo su partida y nadie lo intento detener. Ninguno de los dos se sentía a gusto en el campamento, además tenían miedo de como fueran a reaccionar ante su relación.

Ninguno había hecho algún movimiento aún, Nico seguía parado en la entrada de la sala de estar con su gorra puesta y su patineta. Leo lo miraba y claramente su mirada decía _"sálvame por favor"_

-Oh, visitas, ya ve dónde está mi jugo –dijo Nico riendo.

-Sí, mira, estos son Jason, Pipper, Percy, Annabeth, Frank y Hazel –dijo Leo, no dijo amigos, no dijo conocidos, solos los presentó.

-Mucho gusto –respondió a ellos y fingió su mejor mirada de gusto.

Jason lo veía detenidamente, estaba en la esquina opuesta, Nico trataba lo mejor que podía de esconder sus brazos para que no vieran su marca de SPQR, al final logró salir de su apuro tomando un suéter de Leo, se sentó a su lado y jugueteo con su patineta en el suelo, se quitó la gorra, se acomodó el cabello y al final, como vio que nadie tenía la iniciativa de hablar, tomo la iniciativa.

-¿Saben? Está muy fresco aquí, afuera está como a 40 grados –dijo, Leo lo vio y río.

-Así que… uhm… ¿cómo te llamas? -preguntó Jason. En esos momentos Nico quería sacar su espada y rebanarlo, sentía el nerviosismo corriendo por sus brazos.

-Ángel –respondió al final, todos lo vieron de nuevo.

-Así que Jason, ¿a qué les debo esta visita tan inesperada? –preguntó Leo, ciertamente incómodo.

-Pues como te decía, teníamos demasiado tiempo sin verte y queríamos saber que había pasado contigo, así que te anduvimos buscando.

-Oh… -dijo Leo, estaba ciertamente molesto, pero Nico les hubiera gritado que eran unos estúpidos, después de tres años se interesaban por saber cómo estaba, para estas alturas podría estar descomponiéndose en algún lugar, y los habría sacado a patadas de su casa, pero él no era Leo, así que solo sonrío y siguió jugando con su patineta.

-Sí, preguntamos por ti por New York y un montón de ciudades, nunca pensamos que estuvieras aquí, pero después descubrimos tus productos en un montón de tiendas y descubrimos tus grandes éxitos, en fin, así te pudimos encontrar. –dijo Percy, Nico quería golpearlo en el estómago, pero no podía, en lugar de eso se estiro por el vaso de jugo de Leo y se lo tomo todo. Sabía que todos estarían pensando "_¿qué demonios con este chico? No sabía que Leo fuera gay" _pero nadie dijo nada.

-Si bueno, es nuestra compañía –dijo señalando a Nico también.

-Aunque él lo inventa casi todo –río Nico.

Un silencio incómodo se asentó en la sala, Nico podía sentir la ansiedad de Leo crecer, y en parte el también empezaba a sentirse del mismo modo.

-¿Qué les parece si vamos a comer algo? –dijo Nico, después se arrepintió, pero la desesperación lo estaba matando.

-Sería genial –dijo Hazel

-Vale, ¿a dónde vamos? –le preguntó Leo

-A la pizzería del señor Bendetto –le sugirió. Leo se encogió de hombros y se levantó. Nico tomó todos los vasos, ahora vacíos y los llevo a la cocina, Leo paso corriendo hacía el cuarto y Nico se escabullo hacía este.

-¿Qué vamos hacer ahora? –le susurro

-No lo sé Nico, ya quiero que se vayan

-Yo también –dijo mirándolo a los ojos. Lo abrazó y lo besó, un beso corto pero suficiente para hacer que Nico sonriera.

Nico regresó a la cocina donde estaba su patineta, cuando la puerta de la entrada se abrió y salieron todos, Nico salió y cerró la puerta, tenía una mala sensación, sabía que algo malo iba a pasar, pero esperaba que no fuera tan malo.

Fueron caminando por la cercanía del local, los seis chicos iban hablando cosas que no eran del interés de Nico, Leo y el iban al frente, no iban hablando, Nico iba en patineta, hacía un par de trucos y regresaba corriendo a la altura de Leo.

-Ya me harté, déjame hacerlo –dijo Leo quitándole la patineta y tomando impulso. Tres años atrás, Leo era mucho mejor que él en la patineta, pero ahora, Nico lo superaba, aunque eso no quitara el hecho de que Leo era bueno y se veía realmente sexy. Tardaron unos diez minutos en llegar, pero antes de entrar, Nico tomo su patineta y regresó para hablar con uno de sus amigos skaters de la tienda de guitarras, fue algo rápido, cuando regresó a la pizzería, ya estaban sentados y el señor Bendetto se acercaba a Leo.

-¡Leo! ¡Qué alegría! Tenía mucho tiempo que no venías

-Lo sé señor Bendetto –dijo riendo

-¿Vienes solo? Si lo acabo de ver pasar en su patineta –dijo, obviamente no había notado que Nico estaba detrás de el

-Ya llegué señor Bendetto –dijo Nico riendo

-Ay, mi niño, que bueno que ya estás aquí –dijo abrazándolo, así era, los quería mucho, los abrazaba, les decía niños, en fin, era como su familia.

Cuando se sentó, ordenaron un par de pizzas para los 8 y Leo les empezó a hacer preguntas muy estúpidas sobre el campamento y sobre sus vidas pero cuidando de que no les hicieran preguntas a ellos, Nico sentía crecer la ansiedad en su pecho, sentía que algo malo pasaba. Levanto su patineta y la dejó sobre sus piernas, hecho que le molestó a Annabeth, pero no le tomó importancia.

Cuando el señor Bendetto salió de la cocina, vio que algo andaba mal, las manos del señor eran distintas y sus ojos habían cambiado de color, cuando estaba a un par de metros de su mesa, el señor Bendetto se transformó en un monstruo tremendamente horrible, más horrible que lo común, antes de que alguien reaccionara, Nico saco su espada de sus patineta y brincó al ataque, logró destruirlo más rápido de lo que se hubiera pensado, Leo estaba parado a su lado con su espada en mano también, habían trabajado en conjunto para matarlo, quería abrazarlo, pero después vio a ese chico rubio, su mirada penetrante lo incomodaba demasiado. Pensó en su espada, que lo delataría, pero después recordó que ya no usaba esa espada de estigio, no, ahora usaba una de bronce celestial y de oro imperial que le había dado Leo.

-Y pensar que en la mañana hablamos y que dejé que me abrazara –dijo Nico

-Lo se ...-DIJO Leo

-¿Seguro que te llamas Ángel? –preguntó Jason

-¿Por qué no estaría seguro de mi nombre? –respondió

-No lo sé, tal vez te llames… no sé, de otra manera, tal vez Nico –respondió Jason

-Si me llamara Nico lo sabría –respondió serio

-Viéndolo de esta manera, si te pareces a Nico –respondió Frank

-Cierto… -respondió Percy

-¿Entonces quién eres? –pregunto Jason

-¿Yo? Yo soy nadie –respondió más serio, estaba muy muy enojado, trató de calmarse limpiando todo el icor de su espada con el mantel

-¿Conoces a Nico? –preguntó Annabeth

-No.

-Hubiera sido genial que supieran algo de él. –dijo Pipper

Nico vio a cada uno a los ojos, en serio que eran idiotas.

-Pues que lastima que después de tres años mágicamente se acuerden de nosotros, realmente son más idiotas de lo que pensé, ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de cuando me fui y tampoco les importó cuando Leo se fue, realmente ¿qué hacen aquí? Muchas veces antes nos demostraron lo inútiles e insignificantes que éramos en el campamento ¿por qué están aquí? Nunca les importamos, nunca fuimos parte de sus vidas o de sus amigos, pues ahora ninguno de ustedes es parte de nosotros. –les dijo Nico, su voz sonaba enojada, pero no era ni la quinta parte de todo su enojo. Tomo su espada y la transformo en una barra de metal que guardó en el riel de su patineta, Leo estaba a su lado, este le tomo la mano y salieron así de la pizzería, tomados de las manos.

Porque ya no les importaba lo que pensaran de ellos, ninguno de los seis era importante para Nico o si quiera para Leo.

* * *

_N/A: Este es mi primer Valdangelo, sé que es un poco raro. A veces estos personajes pueden sentirse dejados o como si fueran alejados de los demás, y los shippeo demasiado._


End file.
